Cardcaptor Beyblade
by Sakura kura
Summary: ***CHAPTER TWO NOW UP*** Round two, now on! ^-^ This is a Cardcaptor Sakura beyblade mix, please Read and Review!
1. Round one

Cardcaptor Beyblade Tyson walks up to the Stadium, beyblade in hand. His team and hundreds of fans cheer him on. He smiles, knowing this will be an easy win. The opponent steps up from his seat. He holds out his Black beyblade.  
  
"Are you ready?" The announcer yells over the sound system. Cheers from hundreds of people start until the announcer silences them by talking again. "For the blade breakers, Tyson!" Tyson holds up his hand and waves to the fans. The fans go wild.  
  
"And his opponent, Randy, from the Dark Shadow team!" One person claps, then stops, and silence falls over the stadium. "I guess he's not very popular," Max thought out load. "There is not much information, let's see. He's played in 2 other tournaments, and he's, well lost them all." Kenny said and they all sweat dropped.  
  
"Three, two, one! Let it rip!" The announcer yelled and cheers got loader and loader. "Let it rip!" Tyson yelled, and his Beyblade went spinning in to the dish. "Let it rip!" Randy yelled. His beyblade did the same.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson ordered. Immedly, Dragoon came out of the bitbeast. "Tyson isn't wasting anytime." The announcer announced. "Okay, let's get ready," Randy told him self.  
  
"GO! SAKURA!" Randy yelled. Pink light started to come out of the black bitbeast, and a young girl appeared. "Ready Sakura?" Randy asked. "Ready" Sakura nodded. Sakura took out the clow key, said her little incantation, and the wand appeared.  
  
"Is that a real girl?" Tyson said, quite confused. "Not just any girl" Randy interrupted Tyson's thoughts, "This is a Magical girl, no no, THE magical girl, Cardcaptor Sakura! She is my bit beast!" Randy laughed evilly and Tyson was confused.  
  
"Yes, terrible isn't in, a wonderful magical, and powerful girl like my self, being reduced to a bit beast but meh, I need the money. Hey I am Cardcaptor Beyblade!" When Tyson finally realized what was going on, he picked up his bit beast, because from all the talking it stopped, but so had Randy's. "Want to say that didn't count?" Randy said, trying to be fair. "Uh, sure," Tyson agreed.  
  
"Tyson's beyblade stopped, but they opponent, Randy doesn't want to count that one, okay then, lets start again!" The announcer confusingly said. "Lets it rip!" Randy yelled, and before the beyblade hit the ground, Sakura came out. "Let's rumble!" Sakura said, wand in hand. "Let it rip!" Tyson released his beyblade, but Dragoon didn't appear.  
  
"Is this what I'm sapost to fight? This little spinning top?" Sakura said with a tone of confusion in her voice, as the beyblade continued to hit her foot. "Uh," Sakura blinked, and stepped on the beyblade. The stadium fell silent.  
  
Then a moment passed, and Cheering started again, for Randy winning this time. Since it wasn't best of three, Randy won. "That was it? I didn't even have to use my magic!"  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Authors notes: SOOOOOOOOOOOO this is my mix of Cardcaptor Sakura and Beyblade. Now I always thought it odd when people on the show were afraid of the beyblade's cuz they're just wee little toys, but oh well. Anyway, review, I'm prepared for flames, and read and review my other stories! 


	2. Round two

Card captor Beyblade  
  
A/U: Okay chapter two of my beyblade CCS mix. Hope you like it. Thank you, to you two people who reviewed. I hope I get more reviews! ^-^ please r/r  
  
"Next up, Max for the beybreakers!" The announcer yelled. More fans went wild. Cheering was heard like thunder in a storm. He waved to the crowd and the fans some how got loader.  
  
"And now for the dark shadow team is Billy bob! What kind of name is Billy bob, huh? What's that? Oh, I'm sorry it's Billy Bob Joe, poor kid," The announcer trailed off to himself. The crowd was silent, except for that one person who was clapping. They all stared over at the guy, and he slowly stopped and acted as nothing had happened.  
  
"Time for match two!" Announcer boy cried, "Ready, Three, two, one, let it rip!" "Let it rip!" Max yelled, releasing his blade. "Go, spirit!" Billy yelled, and his yellow blade went flying. "Guardian, release!" He yelled, as yellow light filled the stadium. A load cry was heard in the stadium, as everyone fell silent, even the announcer didn't know what to say,  
  
"KERO!" Billy yelled, and a small flying winged teddy near like creature appeared. "I AM KERO!" Yelled the beast, Kero. "It's talking," Max said in amazement. "It has a mouth you moron," Billy moronically said. "Yeah, I have a mouth, and this is how I use it!" Kero dived down and picked up Max's beyblade. He then shoved it in his mouth and started to chew, then swallowed.  
  
"Hey, that was pretty good. A little ketchup wouldn't have hurt, but it was pretty good. Got anymore?" Kero asked, now patting his large belly. "You, monster, you ate my beyblade." Max took a step back, horrified.  
  
"Yup, I sure did," He patted his belly again. "But, you ate it," He repeated. "Yes, I said. I just admitted is, and I even did it right in front of you, are you that dense kid?" Kero said madly. He returned to his blade, and it flew back to Billy. "You loose," He aid, with a smirk on his face. Max turned and left.  
  
And as he walked the announcer cried, "Dark shadows win the second match!" The crowd again went wild and these people could be heard for miles. Billy turned and walked back to his group.  
  
A/U: Okay so it's been some months now but I didn't think of anything else to write. It wasn't meant to be two chapters, just one, but now I suppose it'll have to be three just so it's done. Hope you enjoyed, Review please. 


End file.
